


there is no such thing as fate

by thebitterbeast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Cry With Me, F/M, I am so sad right now, Prompt Fic, spoilers for season 3A, this got sad fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "i will stop loving you when an apple grows on a mango tree on the 30th of february" [Scallison]<br/>As sent on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no such thing as fate

He meets her, and it is like everything in the world begins to look brighter. It might be her smile, the dimple that pokes out when she twinkles at everyone. It might be the way she looks at him, like he is something wonderful she cannot fathom.  
  
**She** is the one that is so wonderful, and he cannot believe he is hers.  
  
The first time he tells her he loves her, they are headed back to definite groundings after skipping school to celebrate her birthday in the woods. He says it because he means it, because his heart is racing in his chest, because she anchors him to reality and keeps him from losing himself.  
  
Her smile could power the world.  
  
The second time he tells her he loves her, his heart is in his throat. There are tears in her eyes as she presses down on the wound in his chest, as she avoids looking at the shell of a house that hides the body of her aunt. As they avoid looking at the corpse of the monster that turned him into a werewolf. As they ignore the world but focus on each other.  
  
She is whispering apologies and holding on to him, and he covers her hand with his own and tells her he loves her. And she smiles, incredulous, through her tears.  
  
He tells her he loves her so many times throughout the course of their hidden relationship, in words, in post its he sneaks into her locker, through Stiles – he tells her over and over again, because if there is one thing he is sure of about them, it is that he loves her and she loves him.  
  
She is his first love, the first time he falls head over heels and feels something so achingly beautiful.  
  
They break up, because they are on opposite sides of a war neither asked to be a part of, but fight anyway. They break up, but the love stays. He tells her he loves her, not in his words, but in his actions – in the small smiles he casts her way when they pass each other in the hallway, in the simple pleasantries they exchange when their friends drag them to sit together.  
  
He loves her, and when she asks him why, in tears over her misguided actions, he tells her _because I do. It is the easiest thing I have ever done. I will stop loving you when an apple grows on a mango tree on the 30th of February_.  
  
She laughs through the tears, and he feels like things could be okay.  
  
The last time she tells him she loves him, she is lying in his arms, there are tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. He is crying, holding on to her bleeding and broken body, begging her to hold on. He loves her, she loves him.  
  
Why was it not enough? 


End file.
